company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
European Captioning Institute (UK)
1993-1997 1993-1995 Variant NCI_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png NCI_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png NCI_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 1995-1997 Variant NCI 1.JPG NCI 2.JPG NCI 3.JPG CIC Video Variant NCI_Closed_Captions_(CIC_Variant)_(S1).png NCI_Closed_Captions_(CIC_Variant)_(S2).png NCI_Closed_Captions_(CIC_Variant)_(S3).png Bumper: This consists of three screens: * First screen: On a black background, we see the closed captioning logo (with a rounded TV screen in it) to the right side, with a star on the top right and the word "SM" below next to the arrow pointing to the left side. The words read: This video is closed captioned. The video's dialogue will be displayed as words on your TV screen when you have a VideoCaption reader connected to your TV and video recorder. * Second screen: On the same black background, we see the words: For information about the VideoCaption Reader contact ... * Third screen: On the same black background, we see the closed captioning logo at the top and below it, National Captioning Institute, Thurston House, 80 Lincoln Road, Peterborough, PE1 2SN Tel: 0733 891391, Minicom: 0733 890468. Variants: * On certain CIC Video tapes, the background is a blue gradient and the text is white. * Starting in 1995, the third screen text is set in the Futura Font and the telephone and Minicom numbers were altered. FX/SFX: The fade in from one screen to another. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on various VHS tapes: * Buena Vista/Walt Disney: Peter Pan, The Three Caballeros, The Sword in the Stone (1993 Re-Release), Basil the Great Mouse Detective (1993 Re-Release), Dumbo (1993 Re-Release), Peter and the Wolf, The Wind in the Willows (1993 Re-Release), Mickey and the Beanstalk (1993 Re-Release), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (1993 Re-Release), The Little Mermaid: Stormy the Wild Seahorse, The Little Mermaid: Double Bubble, Beauty and the Beast, The Jungle Book, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Kidnapped (1993 Re-Release), Old Yeller (1993 Re-Release), The Story of Robin Hood (1993 Re-Release), Swiss Family Robinson (1993 Re-Release), Treasure Island (1993 Re-Release), 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1993 Re-Release), Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs (1993 Re-Release), Sing Along Songs: Heigh Ho (1994 Re-Release), Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me, The Little Mermaid: In Harmony, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Gift, Bambi, Darkwing Duck: Volume 2 - Justice Ducks Unite, DuckTales: Runaway Robots, Robin Hood, Treasure Island (1994 Re-Release), Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier, The Sword and the Rose, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, Aladdin, Disney's Cartoon Classics: Celebrate with Mickey, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Hocus Pocus, Mary Poppins, Mickey's Christmas Carol, A Walt Disney Christmas, It's the Muppets!: More Muppets Please, It's the Muppets!: Meets the Muppets, Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, White Fang, The Return of Jafar, Winnie the Pooh: Detective Tigger, Winnie the Pooh: Pooh Party, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1995 Re-Release), Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1995 Re-Release), Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1995 Re-Release), Sing Along Songs: Heigh Ho (1995 Re-Release), Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life, Sing Along Songs: 101 Notes of Fun, Aladdin Arabian Adventure: Aladdin to the Rescue, Aladdin Arabian Adventure: Genie in a Jar, Aladdin Arabian Adventure: Treasures of Doom, The Aristocats, Basil the Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone (1995 Re-Release), Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1995 Re-Release),'' The Little Mermaid: Ariel the Ballerina'', The Little Mermaid: Saltwater Sisters, Pinocchio, Winnie the Pooh: Sharing and Caring, Winnie the Pooh: Helping Others, The Lion King, The Fox and the Hound, The Three Musketeers,'' Herbie Goes Bananas'', Herbie Rides Again, The Love Bug, Cool Runnings, Blank Cheque, The Adventures of Huck Finn, Muppet Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green, Pulp Fiction, Sing Along Songs: Colours of the Wind, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1995 Re-Release), Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, Mickey's Christmas Carol (1995 Re-Release), Alice in Wonderland (1951, 1995 Re-Release), The Nightmare Before Christmas, Sleeping Beauty, The Jungle Book (Live Action), Winnie the Pooh: Making Friends, Sing Along Songs: Camping at Walt Disney World, White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf, Iron Will, It's Roger Rabbit, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Pocahontas, Dumbo (1996 Re-Release), Mary Poppins (1996 Re-Release), Disney's Storybook Favourites: The Prince and the Pauper, Disney's Storybook Favourites: The Wind in the Willows,'' Disney's Storybook Favourites: The Three Little Pigs'', Disney's Storybook Favourites: The Tortoise and the Hare, Gordy, Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa, Spider-Man: Trio of Destruction, Princess Collection: Jasmine - Jasmine's Wish, Princess Collection: Jasmine - The Greatest Treasure, Princess Collection: Ariel - Giggles, Princess Collection: Ariel - Wish Upon a Starfish, Sing Along Songs From The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Winnie the Pooh: Fun 'n' Games, 101 Dalmatians (1961), Toy Story, Muppet Treasure Island, Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco, The Santa Clause, The Big Green. * Warner Home Video: Free Willy, Rover Dangerfield, Batman Forever, Thumbelina, The Specialist, Richie Rich, Lethal Weapon Double Feature, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, The Fugitive, Demolition Man, Dennis, Dave, The Pelican Brief, True Romance, Passenger 57, Fatal Instinct, Wyatt Earp, Black Beauty, On Deadly Ground * Columbia TriStar Home Video: Jumanji, First Knight, The Net, Legends of the Fall, The Madness of King George, Little Women * Fox Video: Miracle on 34th Street, Alien 3, The Sandlot Kids, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Toys, Mrs Doubtfire, Speed, White Men Can't Jump * BBC Video: The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Journey Begins, The Animals of Farthing Wood: From Copse to Quarry, The Animals of Farthing Wood: On To White Deer Park, The Very Best of Only Fools and Horses: Danger UXD, Tales of the Toothfairies: Mission Toothbrush, Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers, Fawlty Towers: The Germans (1994 Re-release), Fawlty Towers: The Psychiatrist (1994 Re-release), Fawlty Towers: The Kipper and the Corpse (1994 Re-release), Fawlty Towers: Basil the Rat (1994 Re-release), The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Challenge of Winter, The Animals of Farthing Wood: Friends and Enemies, The Animals of Farthing Wood: New Beginnings, Absolutely Fabulous: Hospital, Absolutely Fabulous: New Best Friend, Blackadder II: Bells, Blackadder II: Money, A Year in Provence. * CIC Video: Jurassic Park, Schindler's List, Out of Africa, Beethoven, Beethoven's 2nd. Scare Factor: None. 1995-2006 1995-2000 Variant ECI_1997_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png ECI_1997_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png ECI_1997_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 1998-2000 Alternative Variant ECI_1998_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png ECI_1998_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png ECI_1998_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 2000-2003 Variant ECI_2000_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png ECI_2000_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png ECI_2000_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 2003-2006 Variant ECI_2003_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S1).png ECI_2003_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S2).png ECI_2003_Closed_Captions_Screens_(S3).png 2004-2006 Variant ECI 1.JPG ECI 2.JPG ECI 3.JPG Bumper: This consists of three screens: * First screen: On a black background, we see the same closed captioning logo from before (but it has the word "SM" smaller and in Times New Roman, it has the TV Screen inside, the arrow underneath pointing to the right side and the star on the top right of the logo is smaller) on the left side of the screen. The words read: This video has hidden subtitles called CLOSED CAPTIONS. The dialogue will be displayed on your TV screen when you have a small decoder connected to your TV and video recorder. * Second screen: On the same black background ,we see the words: For more information about the CLOSED-CAPTION DECODER contact... * Third screen: On the same black background, we see the white "e", a painted blue "c", and closed captioning logo replacing the dot on the white "i" at the top and below it, European Captioning Institute, 17-19 Foley Street London W1P 7LH Tel: 020 7323 4657 Fax: 020 7323 4658 movietext@compuserve.com Variants: * There is an early variant from 1997 to 2000 where the ECI text reads: European Captioning Institute Thurston House 80 Lincoln Road Peterborough PE1 2SN Tel: 01733 891391 Fax/Text: 01733 890 468 Compuserve: 10135, 3614 * On some early releases, the text in the three screens is set to the Helvetica Thin font. * On early releases from 1998 to 2000, on the first screen, the NCI Logo has the word "SM" further down, and the TV Screen is altered and the star is slightly bigger. On the third screen, the "c" is black with a white outline and the text below reads: European Captioning Institute Thurston House 80 Lincoln Road Peterborough PE1 2SN Tel: 01733 891 391 Fax/Text: 01733 890 468 E-mail: movietext@compuserve.com * On later releases starting in 2003, the text below the ECI logo reads: European Captioning Institute The Media Center 3 - 8 Carburton Street London W1W 5AJ Tel: 020 7323 4657 email: info@ecisubtitling.com www.ecisubtitling.com" * On later releases starting in 2004, 2005 and early 2006, e.g. Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines, the text below the ECI logo reads: European Captioning Institute 1st Floor Holborn Towers 137 - 144 High Holborn London WC1V 6PL Tel: 0207 430 5800 email: info@ecisubtitling.com www.ecisubtitling.com" FX/SFX: Same as above. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on various VHS tapes, mainly from Disney and Warner Home Video. It can also be seen on BBC Video releases during 1995. The Standard variants seen on nearly all VHS tapes: * BBC Video: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe (1995 Re-Release), Pride and Prejudice (1995), Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave, The Best of the Mrs. Merton Show: Series 1, Noddy the Magician, Coogan's Run: The First Lap, Allo Allo: The Duel, The Mill on the Floss, Only Fools and Horses: Strained Relations, The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin: Series 1, Hancock's Half Hour: The Cruise, Life in the Freezer, Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out, Doctor Who: The Green Death, Ballykissangel: Welcome to Ballykissangel, Only Fools and Horses: A Royal Flush, Only Fools and Horses: Heroes and Villains * Buena Vista/Disney: The Sword in the Stone, Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Dumbo, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, 101 Dalmatians (Live Action), Oliver and Company, Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure, Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs and The Twelve Days of Christmas, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Hercules, Mulan, A Bug's Life, Tarzan, Toy Story 2, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters, Inc., Lilo and Stitch, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles * Warner Home Video: Friends videos, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Space Jam, Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets, Mars Attacks, See Spot Run, Scooby-Doo: The Movie, The Iron Giant, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Wild Wild West, Analyze This, Ocean's Eleven, What Women Want, Ocean's Twelve, The Matrix, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, The Little Polar Bear * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment: Romeo + Juliet * Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment/Sony Pictures Home Entertainment: Men in Black, Matilda, Godzilla, The Mask of Zorro, Never talk to Strangers, Jerry Maguire, Fly Away Home * Video Collection International: Father Ted videos, East is East, Dogma, The Hubie Film, Thomas & Friends videos * Filmfour: She's all that, K-Pax * 2|Entertain: Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines, Fifi and the Flowertots: FIfi's Talent Show * Cinema Club: Martha meet Frank Daniel & Laurence, Godzilla, Remember Eternity, Down to You, Die Hard with Vengeance The 1998-2000 alternative early variant seen on some VHS tapes: * BBC Video: Only Fools and Horses - Rodney Come Home, Doctor Who: Horror in Fang Rock, Only Fools and Horses: Fatal Extraction, Only Fools and Horses: Mother Nature's Son * Warner Home Video: Friends videos, Fairytale: A True Story, The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot, Lethal Weapon 4, Jack Frost, Dennis Strikes Again!, A Little Princess (1998 Re-release), Free Willy 3, Black Beauty (1998 Re-release), Shiloh, The Negotiator, Practical Magic * MGM/UA Home Video: Tomorrow Never Dies, Joey, Red Corner * Polygram Video: Bean Scare Factor: None. Category:Closed Caption Bumpers